


Road to recovery

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, and soft, in its own way, its sad, sorry - Freeform, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil crawled over to Andrew, and nudged him. A silent question. Andrew nodded and Neil laid his head down on his chest, arms depending on his lower part.With Andrew's hand going down and up his back, a comforting gesture, it seemed to be all too much, and Neil was crying again.“I didn’t, want it to end like this, you know? But I did, to. I just, don’t feel a purpose anymore, and seeing you here, seeing you so disappointed, overdid it, I guess.” Neil said, exhausted.“I’m not disappointed, Neil.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Road to recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : suicide attempt.
> 
> This is a drabble, so please dont be to harsh with feedback
> 
> disclaimer ; dealing with depression can be hard, and everyone deals with it differently. please dont take this fic as inspiration. Help is available and you're never truly alone.

When Andrew walked into Neils dorm, Neil was sleeping on the couch, on his stomach, in one of Andrews sweaters. Aw. Andrew had been in Washington, D.C. for his professional exy team. That's where he plays. Andrew and him would only be apart for 1 more year. Neil would graduate, and go play with  
Andrew. They both really wanted that to come sooner. 

He shut the door softly, and walked over to Neil. He hadn’t told Neil he was coming. He had been asked by Kevin. He had said Neil was acting strangely. That, he seemed upset and Kevin had thought it was “depression or something.”

He kneeled by him, and ran his hand through Neil's hair, softly.

Neil stirred and blinked open his eyes slowly, looking up at Andrew with pure confusion.

Once he realized who was there with him, he sat up, fast, and hugged him. It made Andrew stumble a bit back, but he wasn’t alarmed. They trusted each other enough.

Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck and Andrew rubbed his hands back and forth on his back. 

“I missed you.”

Neil pulled back.

“Really? You missed me?”

“Shut up. Have you eaten?”

“Uhmm, no.”

He nodded and got up. Neil sat there stupidly. A few moments later, Neil got up and followed Andrew to the kitchen. 

“Want to help?” Andrew asked.

“No thanks.”

Strange, Andrew thought. Neil loved to help him. Do anything.

He sat down on the bar stools. Andrew averted his eyes to him, then back to the counter. 

Neil was tired. It seemed, he slept a lot. He was stressed, to. Maybe that was why. He folded his arms on the counter and laid his head on them. 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you tired?” Andrew asked, without looking up.

“Yeah. It seems that's all I’m good for.”

“Sleeping?”

“Mhm.”

Andrew stopped cutting, and looked up at him. After them looking back at each other, he moved his eyes back to the task at hand.

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“You don’t actually care. No one actually cares about me.”

Neil got up, quickly, before Andrew could respond.

“Hey,” He tried, but Neil kept walking.

“Hey,” He said, louder. Neil stopped, and turned.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked, gripping Neils wrist lightly.

“Just,” He slipped out of Andrew's grip. “leave me alone.”

Neil walked into his bedroom, and shut the door. Andrew stood there, mouth slightly open and a confused look on his face.

Andrew turned around and walked back to the kitchen. If Neil didn't want him there, he would give Neil his space. 

After he finished cooking, he brought the plates with him to Neils door, and knocked. 

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

Andrew opened the door, and turned the light on. Neil squinted, groaned, and turned over. He walked over to Neil with their plates, and nudged him.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want it.” He sounded, deafted? 

Andrew silently accepted defeat, not bothering to try anymore. He was tired, to, so he just figured it would be best if he went to sleep, to.

He got into Neils bed. Neil was facing him, and he was awake. Andrew moved his arm out to Neils face, slowly, and tucked a curl behind his ear.

“I care about you. Everyone does, ok? And, if you want to talk? I’ll be here.”

And with that, they fell into a blissful sleep.

A few days of them being together passed in a blur. It seemed that Neil had gotten to feeling better. For most of the time he was there.

Neil had been lying in his bed, wide awake, with a sleeping Andrew beside him. His skin felt too hot for his body, and he hated this feeling. He couldn’t even describe it. He got up and went to the bathroom. 

He shut the bathroom door behind him, walked to one of the cabinets, grabbed something and sat on the side of the bathtub. He looked down into the palm on his hands, and stared at the bottle. Pain killers. He didn’t exactly know how effective they were, but he figured they did the job. He opened the bottle, and poured about half of them in his hand. He stared at them for what seemed to be the longest time.

But, before he could do anything with them, he saw them scattered across the floor.   
He looked up, and there Andrew was. The worst part about it, was the look on his face.

“What,” Andrew paused “the fuck?!” 

Neil looked up at him. His face said “Ask. I dare you.” 

Andrew grabbed his wrist and turned it over. 

And, there it was. The cut scars. He knew it was there. He knew something was up with Neil. Neil had done something he was so against. Neil’s face had now been blank. 

He could feel his face crumple up. He sucked in a deep breath, and sobbed. Andrew moved closer, and embraced him in a hug. It was more of him holding Neil, though.

“I’m,” Neil sucked in another deep breath, “really sorry.” 

Andrew pushed Neil up using his upper body strength, and they walked to the bedroom. 

What Andrew needed to do was get the pills off the floor, so Neils cat didn’t get them. He thought, perhaps, Neil was more important. He shut the bathroom door to keep them out. Neil had been suspiciously quiet, not even crying on their way there. 

They got into his bedroom and Andrew got into his side. Neil, taking the hint, got into his own, to. Though, Andrew did want Neil to be close to him. He knew Neil needed the comfort.

Neil crawled over to Andrew, and nudged him. A silent question. Andrew nodded and Neil laid his head down on his chest, arms depending on his lower part. 

With Andrew's hand going down and up his back, a comforting gesture, it seemed to be all too much, and Neil was crying again.

“I didn’t, want it to end like this, you know? But I did, to. I just, don’t feel a purpose anymore, and seeing you here, seeing you so disappointed, overdid it, I guess.” Neil said, exhausted.

“I’m not disappointed, Neil.”

He said, and the only sound left in the room was the ceiling fan, and Neils sniffles.

Of course, they would talk about this tomorrow, and Neil, well, he would need a lot of support and comfort. Andrew now had more reason than ever to postpone his team, and finish Neils last year, with him.

Neil will need a lot of help getting through this. Andrew knows, he’s done it before. 

Andrew would do anything to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos, comment? thanks!
> 
> tumblr is @irenve


End file.
